


You'll never guess //Sander Sides

by Shelby_gone_gay



Series: Shelby_gone_gay's Sander Sides Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has a Crush, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Dr. Emile Picani, Coffee, Therapist Dr. Emile Picani, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_gone_gay/pseuds/Shelby_gone_gay
Summary: Virgil: *heelies into therapist office with an iced coffee and head of unbrushed hair*Emile: Hey Vir-Virgil: you'll never guess what Remus fucking did
Series: Shelby_gone_gay's Sander Sides Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642882
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	You'll never guess //Sander Sides

Emile sighed, looking at his chart. The next patient was one that really confused him. He wasn't prepared for his 45 minutes with Virgil. 

The boy was absolutely fine one week, better than fine. The boy would be floating on cloud nine, happy as could be. The next he was being self destructive, physically pushing himself to his limits, exhausted and mean. To friends and family, to even Emile himself. 

They had moved past some of Virgil's, worse habits, but he talked about the urges. They were there. Emile tried his best, but whatever they fought Virgil's demons with. They grew an immunity to it. They always came back 10 times stronger. 

As Emile got his papers rounded up, just in case there was a worksheet he could make to discuss this week's issue. His door slammed he turned and chuckled at the sight before him.

Virgil stood in front of him, purple hair messy and faded. An iced coffee clutched in his hand. Virgil also appeared to be wearing a pair of heelys. 

Emile watched as Virgil slammed into the couch. 

"Hello, Vir-" 

"You'll never guess what Remus did." Virgil said, resting his elbows on his knees. A wide grin plastered on his face. 

"What did he do? Eat your deodorant again?" Virgil shook his head, launching into a story of Remus and his twin brother Roman. Who, apparently, Virgil was very gay for. 

Emile just nodded and carefully took notes. It seemed like Virgil was having a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've done one of these. I'm think about deleting them all as separate works, and putting them all in one book, but I would loose all my progress. All the comments and kudos I have.


End file.
